Mark Loyalty(My OC PonyHuman in Equestria and Earth)
by Foster118
Summary: Mark who is my OC pony/human was going home with two of his best friends James and Ryan but around 11 at night a white light come over all three of them but end up in Equestria. But Will Mark and his friends get along with the mane six and the ruler's of Equestria two let find as the story go on.Hope you Enjoy it please Reads and Reviews. paring Mark L/Rainbow Dash/Luna/Celestia :)


Planet Earth, England UK, London, Fulham Road, House Number five just down the second Road from the Chelsea FC ground. It was a Tuesday night for football European game.

It was now about Six forty four pm now. Mark Loyalty who is a 18 year of age with two of his friends who are called James Jackson, Ryan Smith, Adam Lambert. Who love watching Football and Tennis and when James, Mark come over to Ryan and watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. As James got the tickets for tonight match against Barcelona FC in the first legs of the last four but Mark watch start to glow a dark light Rainbow colour.

After the Match that Chelsea won against Barcelona 1 Vs. 0 at home in London and all the blue fan are in one off the happiest time in their life in the history of Chelsea nobody think that Chelsea can beat the best team in the world for the first time. But This is Barcelona first time lost to the English side.

It was now about 11pm Mark, James, Ryan was walking back to James house but a brighter lights come over all three of them.

The next day in Equestria, Ponyville, on a sunny day, on a beach.

Twilight Sparkle who is a purple Unicorn with a six points star as a Cute mark was having a great day out with her friends ,Applejack who is a Earth pony with a Cowboy hat and with three Apples as a Cute mark. A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and Tail with three Butterfly as a Cute mark her name is Fluttershy and there is Rainbow mane and Tail Pegasus with a lighting bolt as a Cute mark her name is Rainbow Dash and a white Unicorn with a blue mane an Tail and her cute mark is a diamonds but three blue one and anther Earth pony her colour is all pink but her eyes are blue and have three b as her Cute mark her name is Pinkie pie and a baby dragon his name is Spike who out Twilight all his life so far.

As all seven of then having a nice time near the Ocean what is a nice colour blue with Celestia sun signing on it but it a nice view of it. A bright Hazel colour came over them. But the light die down all six pony an one dragon went to fine what that light it but the light put the three human who are now pony one of them is a green unicorn with a red mane an tail with no cute mark his name is James, the other ones a Red Pegasus with light o mane an tail his name is Ryan but the lest pony is a Alicorn with a royal blue colour with a lightest Rainbow mane an Tail and no cute mark his name is Mark. it was near the old castile that the two princesses live when their where younger. Twilight saw the three pony but can tall that where come from but have no clue what their name are. but she ask her friends to help to take the three pony back to her home in Ponyville so one their wake up she can ask them questions about them and where their came but in her own time with her friends and later she can tall the princesses as well what happen but today.

As Mark got up he can feel that his is not a human no more but a pony as he look around the room he was in but his two friends was there as well who also can tall their were pony but a unicorn pony an a Pegasus pony but he do not know what he it is at tall as Mark was thinking his two friends wake up as their look around the room but their came to a stop to look that their friend Mark but James said" Mark you are a Alicorn and we are a unicorn and a Pegasus pony well it look like I have to learn to do magic and you to Mark but you and Ryan have to learn to fry like Pegasus pony do tat is so unfair for me hull well life is life I have to live with it but unicorn c an be cool." As a knock came to the bed room door Mark said" Come in." as the door open a purple unicorn come in an sat on a chair with some paper to write on.

Twilight. " Hello Everypony my name is Twilight Sparkle and I will be asking my Questions so I can said it to the Princess. so let start shove we boys.?" As the three pony nod to Twilight she start to ask them questions" first I like to have your full name please?. As the Alicorn pony start Twilight was in a shock that he is a male Alicorn the first male Alicorn in Equestria but she is talking to him first before the princesses can.

Mark." Hello Twilight my name is Mark Loyalty next to me are my two best friends I know for along time their names are James Jackson, Ryan Lambert." James" Hi nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle." Twilight" it nice to meet you as well James, Mark, Ryan I can tall you are shy too like one of my friends sown stair who are waiting to meet you three once you wake up." Mark" well that nice of them." As Twilight leave the way to her friends as all four got to the main room of Twilight home Mark,James, Ryan can tell she live in a Library/Home. but Mark said to the five lady he ad his friends do not know and a baby dragon two" Hello Everypony and Dragon my name is Mark loyalty I am new here so I be stay I do not yet but that but next to me is my friends James Jackson on my right side." Hi" but on my left side but he is a bit shy to new people/pony. he name is Ryan Lambert. what are all your names?."

As Twilight Friends start to insidious herself to Mark and his friends The one with rainbow mane an tail went first" Hi Mark, Ryan, James. My Name is Rainbow Dash and I am the faster flyer in all o Equestria it nice to meet you three." the next one went next was earth pony with a cowboy hat" Hello sugercube my name is Applejack and I own Sweet Apple Acres but if you are looking for job I be happy to have some hoof down on the farm." James" Well I keep that in my maid for now. But Rainbow said after" this Is Fluttershy well she is shy as well like Ryan but I think Ryan and Fluttershy will got on well together." after Rainbow said this the white unicorn when next" Hello daring my name is Rarity it nice to meet you and I own the Carousel boutique if you are looking same think to ware on big day out just come down to my place I can get some think for you." Mark" ok Rarity I keep that in maid." The next to come up was a crazy pink pony" Hi my name is Pinkie pie do you three like a cup cake?." as Mark ,James, Ryan take a cup cake from pinkie pie just after that is was the baby dragon turn to insidious himself" Hi My name is Spike is nice to meet you three. As Twilight ask anther question to them now that her friends now the three new pony" I forgot about one of my Question to ask you guys" Mark" what that Twilight?."

Twilight" What planet did you come from by the way I only like to no that?." Mark" well Twilight I am going to tall you guys the true about myself. I did in flat come from Equestria in the first place from los Pegasus it a nice place but not as nice as Ponyville if I am right. I was taken away from my mother an father who was a unicorn and Pegasus by Discord he know how powerful a fully grown Alicorn can get but he send me away to a planet like Equestria but to the human world I have two new mother an father who are rich but the planet names is Earth not earth but with chapter letter E. And that how I meet two nice people near a football club it a great sport to play in. but as time went on I become to know Ryan, James more as we all got the same job at the club we like it was great to watch the real big team boys to play in big league. it was a Tuesday night around 11pm after the game a bight light come over all three of us and that how we got here do not know how. but it nice to come back home but to Ponyville I went it to live here the rest of my life."

As James, Ryan, Twilight, Pinkie pie, Rainbow, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy was looking at Mark feeling sad for him getting taking away from his real home world to anther world that he have to call home. As A letter came from Spike he said to Twilight" A letter from Princess Celestia Twilight do you like me to read it out loud but all pony in the Room. But Twilight nod to her number one associated helper.

Spike" Wright hear I go. Dear My Faithful student Twilight I will be coming down to Ponyville first thing in the morning around seven in the morning so I can meet with your new Friends I am proud of you Twilight still making friends but I will be taking the Alicorn pony who you call is Mark back to the Castles so I can have ward with him but for now Enjoy your day with your new Friends Twilight.

From your Teacher

Princess Celestia.

P.S I am being my Sister with me to I am trying to get her to have some more friends hopes your new Friends will be Luna as well. See you tomorrow morning. My Faithful student." That all she said Twilight it look like Mark is lucky to get to know the Princesses well more then you maybe Twi?." As Twilight was thinking for a successful a " well maybe Spike maybe he will because his a Alicorn after all." As the Mane six and the three new stallions pony was walking around the Town but Rainbow ask Mark" Mark can I talk to you in private please." As Mark follow Rainbow to a place she know will but before the two of them when off together Twilight ask" Mark and Rainbow where are you two going?". But Rainbow said to Twilight" I am having a private talk with Mark so we meet up with the rest of you at Sugercube coroner ok." As Twi only nod to her she and Mark went to a place where her patient been d but Mark can tell that this place make Rainbow to cry.

Mark" Are you all right Rainbow?." As Rainbow look away from Mark but Mark put a wing over her back so she can relax a bit more but Rainbow put her head on Mark shoulder and start cry. But Mark look at the graves stoned what have her patient name on it with a little bit from herself it said' my mother and Farther away trust me from the day I was born but I was always happy around then I will not forget about them but if I find a nice stallion to share my life I come over here to show them'. Mark read it two Rainbow who only looking at her patient graves but her patient was his patients best friends and next to them was his patients. And Mark Start to cry As well but Rainbow put her l a Mark for the first time in there life. But Mark pull away from the kiss and said"Rainbow I was thinking will you be my mare-friend?. But for I go to Canterlot to know the two Princesses about their job as well." But Rainbow was in shock that she kiss him and now he out her out but she said to him" Yes I be your mare-friend but if the two princesses what you as there colt-friend I went to get married first got that Marky." Who only nod to her.

As the two new lover walk to Sugercube coroner to meet up with the other by the time Rainbow and Mark got there Twilight came over to Rainbow and said" Rainbow we need your help a bit but Mark why not you join James and Ryan and Spike to have some boys time?." "Sore Twilight." As Mark walk over to Spike and his best friend all four of them when on a nice walk but Mark ask to Spike" Spike is there a beach near by so we can enjoy the sun for a bit?. But Spike who nod to him and said" follow me'. As the Mark, James, Ryan, Spike got to the beach Mark set near the Ocean and James and Ryan join him and Spike as well but Spike do not like the water from ocean not tell but he sat next to Mark who was looking at the big world out their in so far from Equestria.

But new letter came from Spike but this time is was from Twilight. It said'dear Spike can you please bring Mark, James and Ryan back to Sugercube coroner please do not tell them why. From Twilight Spike on his back an leave the way back to Sugercube coroner with James and Ryan as well. As Mark let Spike off an said" wow your back it much better then Twilight and Rarity well well follow me you three.' When Spike let Mark, James and Ryan in first it was dark but after Spike close the Door it was pack black but just as the light came on everypony said" SURPRISES" everypony from Ponyville said to them an Mark who just jump right up high but he hit the roof as well but land is on his hoofs still but it get him a jump. As Pinkie pie when running up to them and said" did I surprised you did I. And all three of them nod to her. " enjoy your Welcome to Ponyville party and everypony's let Party" as the DJ put the music on but Mark went over to Rainbow and ask" Rainbow do you like to have a dance with me?. As Rainbow when with Mark to the dance floor and start dancing with him but Applejack and Twilight can tell maybe them two are going out.

Rainbow" Hay Mark do you want to sleep over at my place?. As Mark was thinking well he and Rainbow was still dancing together and said to her" Yeah sore Rainbow". As the time went on Rainbow and Mark stop dancing to get a cold drinks and after the party James and Ryan went with Twilight and Spike back to her home. But Twilight know that Mark is sleeping over at Rainbow home for tonight before he go to Canterlot to see the Princesses.

As Mark followed Rainbow to her cloud home Mark can not believed how good it look but Mark can guess that this only toke Rainbow a day to make it. when Mark got inside the cloud home it was nice to walk on cloud again but it always nice to sleep on it. But livening it more cool then walking on it. As Mark learn more about Rainbow about her childhood in Cloud-dice but Rainbow ask Mark if he like a drink" Do you like a drink Mark?. but Mark said" Yes sore Rainbow what have you got?. As Rainbow got a bottled of Sweet Apple Aces Cider out." Applejack let me have this after I help her out at the farm.' when Mark got the cups for her so she can pure the drink in to it. and after that Rainbow saw Mark her shards room in her home and Mark said to her" Thank Rainbow for letting me stay with for tonight before I go and see the Princesses and Rainbow how many Princess are ruling Equestria?. But she said back" Their are Three Princesses but two of them are Sister and the other one it a niece to one of the Princesses why not you ask her in the morning on your why to Canterlot well Mark I see you in the morning. and mark said back" And you to Rainbow. after Rainbow close the door for him so Mark can get some sleep and she did the same in her room.

...

FOSTER118 here hope this story ok but please Reviews that be nice the next chapter will be up soon but if you like your own Character in it please MP me and i start it in the story coming. Thank hope you Enjoy it. bye for now.


End file.
